Aniversario de Muerte
by Macarena Lovegood
Summary: Porque después de toda guerra, siempre están los aniversarios de muerte, este era el de ella y él no lo había olvidado. Respuesta al reto Parejas Musicales. Spoliers de HP7


Pareja: Charlie W. / N. Tonks

Canción: October – Evanescence

Pov: Charlie.

Summary: Porque después de toda guerra, siempre están los aniversarios de muerte, este era el de ella y él no lo había olvidado.

Respuesta al reto Parejas Musicales.

Hola, este es mi segunda aportación a el reto Parejas Musicales del Foro Weird Sisters.

Para escribir este fic me inspire en la canción _October de Evanescence,_una canción hermosa si me preguntan.

La verdad es que estoy muy conforme con esto que escribi, espero que ustedes lo disfruten al leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo :)

**Summary**: Porque después de toda guerra, siempre están los aniversarios de muerte, este era el de ella y él no lo había olvidado. Respuesta al reto Parejas Musicales. Spoliers de HP7

**Disclaimer**: El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece (aunque me encantaría pertenecer a su mundo) y la canción tampoco me trama es mia.

**Aniversario de Muerte**

by _Macarena Lovegood_

Era una tarde de otoño en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Los alumnos se encontraban adentro del castillo en sus clases, no había nadie fuera. Excepto un muchacho.

Él estaba arrodillado en el pasto junto al monumento a los caídos de la Segunda Guerra. Estaba solo, las otras personas que venían a recordar a sus seres queridos ya se habían ido, incluso su familia. Nadie le era conocido.

Él les pidió que no lo esperaran, se quería quedar un rato más, su familia pensó que era para recordar a su fallecido hermano Fred, pero no era así…

No era que no extrañara a su hermano, por supuesto que lo extrañaba, pero hoy había ido por ella. Sola y exclusivamente para ella.

Habían pasado ya cinco meses de su muerte, y el aun así, la seguía amando, la seguía extrañado, y no se perdonaba no poder haber ido antes a verla, pero después del funeral de Fred tuvo que volver con urgencia a Rumania.

No sabía dónde estaba su verdadera tumba, donde reposaba su cuerpo. Nadie se lo había dicho, y no se podía permitir preguntarle a su madre donde descansaba ella. Allí era el único lugar donde podía ir a visitarla, a su monumento, o parte del monumento que era en honor a ella.

Y después de 5 meses aquí estaba, era su aniversario de muerte.

Y su vida no había vuelto a ser la misma, porque algo le faltaba.

Ya no sentía la misma satisfacción al cuidar algún dragón, sentía que algo estaba fuera de lugar, que estaba incompleto, que le faltaba algo de él, le faltaba parte de su corazón, parte de su alma. Le faltaba ella.

Ya no podía escapar más, y allí estaba.

Había intentando olvidar, todos estos años había tratado de olvidarla, olvidar su torpeza, su cabello rosa, su risa cantarína, sus ojos oscuros y brillantes, su cara con forma de corazón. Sus años vividos en Hogwarts. Las veces que el tuvo que defenderla de gente que la trataba de fenómeno.

Pero eso solo lo hacía recordar más. Cada vez que trataba de olvidarla, la recordaba más... la extrañaba más.

Y ahora se daba cuenta.

Sin poder evitarlo Charlie Weasley comenzó a llorar, porque su vida se había ido con ella. Su única paz, su única fuerza, su única diversión, su único amor. Y todo eso lo había abandonado por un sueño.

Pero él sueño se acabó cuando se dio cuenta que nunca más lo volvería a querer.

_- Tonks, en cuanto termine la escuela, me iré a Rumania a estudiar Dragones –_le había dicho en su último año en Hogwarts.

_Ella era fuerte, él sabía que no iba a llorar en frente de él. Pero eso no evito que ella preguntase:_

_- ¿Y qué pasará conmigo? – y él le explicó que siempre soñó con ir a cuidar dragones, que ella sería una gran aurora, y le prometió mandarle constantemente cartas y que algún día se volverían a ver._

_Ella simplemente había asentido con la cabeza, se le acerco, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, se dio vuelta y se fue. Él se había quedado estático, ese comportamiento no era el de ella._

_Habían sido novios desde hacía casi un año y medio y era la primera vez que ella se iba así. No había entendido el porqué de esa despedida, hasta que la volvió a ver._

Le había roto el corazón, todo el amor que existía entre ellos se habia extinguido con ese pequeño beso.

Durante su estadía en Rumania, le había mandado cartas constantemente, como le prometió. Pocas veces se las respondía.

Nunca más se habían vuelto a ver, hasta ese día que recibió una carta de su madre diciendo que Lord Voldemort había regresado y que la Orden del Fénix lo necesitaba.

No dudo en ir. Y allí estaba ella, más hermosa que nunca y más torpe que antes.

La primera vez que la vio, ella se había sorprendido en verlo (se dio cuenta por la manera que se había caído por las escaleras de el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, suerte que le quedaban unos pocos escalones para llegar a la planta y no se habia lastimado), pero luego de la pasada impresión lo saludo como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, como si hubieran sido solo amigos, y se fue hacia la cocina porque en unos minutos empezaría una reunión de la Orden.

El rechazo.

Era comprensible, la había abandonado.

Y él entendía, no lo quería volver a ver, la había dañado.

Todos esos días en Grimmauld Place, trato de hablar con ella, para explicarle que ya no podía vivir sin ella, la había extrañado mucho ("Tonks tenemos que hablar." "No Charlie no hay nada que hablar").

Pero Tonks lo evitaba.

Evitaba su presencia. Cada vez que entraba en una habitación donde ella se encontraba, disimuladamente se retiraba.

Evitaba mirarlo. En las reuniones de la Orden, lo ignoraba, salvo cuando decir algo muy inteligente y ella estaba acuerdo. En esos momentos a él se le escapaba una sonrisa pero después se daba cuenta que ella solo pensaba como la gran aurora que era.

El día que pudo con ella hablar era como él de hoy, un día de Octubre, donde las hojas secas de los árboles caían y eran arrastradas por el viento. Un día nublado y ventoso.

Bueno, en realidad no pudo hablar con ella, pero se le aclaro todo:

_Estaba subiendo las escaleras de Grimmauld Place, decidido a hablar con ella, tiraría la puerta abajo si era necesario. Pero al llegar al segundo piso, donde estaban las habitaciones de los hombres, sorprendido escucho:_

_- ¡Que parte es la que no entiendes: no me importa tu licantropía! ¡Te amo! - En ese mismo momento se le despejaron todas las dudas. La voz de Tonks saliendo de la habitación de Remus Lupin respondió todas sus preguntas…. Medio sorprendido se apoyo en la pared cercana a la puerta, para poder escuchar._

_- Lo que tu no entiendes Nymphadora – Charlie esperaba algún tipo de explosión o algún tipo de amenaza por parte de Tonks, pero no ocurrió nada - es que soy muy viejo, pobre y peligroso para ti, serias una marginada toda tu vida –_

_Nunca había odiado tanto a Remus Lupin como en ese momento por dos razones:_

_La primera porque la había llamado por su nombre y ella no mostró señales de disgusto o irritación, cuando ella no dejaba a nadie (y la palabra NADIE recae para todo ser viviente) llamarla por su nombre y a Lupin se lo permitió, cuando a él, Charlie, su amigo desde hacía años (que ahora no eran muy amigos pero prefería no pensarlo) y novio del colegio nunca (y NUNCA significa ni siquiera pensarlo) la había dejado llamar por el hermoso nombre que tenia. Se había ligado unos buenos golpes las veces que se le escapaba. Tonks no tenía el don de la palabra, así que utilizaba otros "medios" para que la gente no utilizara su nombre, por suerte la gente llegaba a comprender antes de salir herida._

_Y la segunda y lo que más le molesto fue que ella se le estaba declarando, se le había hecho tan fácil decirle a Lupin que lo amaba cuando a él le llevo 5 años poder sacarle el te quiero que su sangre Black no dejaba que saliera. 5 años y aun así el seguía con ella, había estado con ella, le había dicho muchas veces cuanto la quería y ella no decía nada. Él entendía el linaje que tenia no era el más "cariñoso", pero lo que no decía con palabras lo decía con acciones. Y con eso a Charlie le bastaba._

_Y Lupin todavía tenía el descaro de rechazarla. Con excusas… Bueno en realidad tenía buenas excusas; su licantropía era algo grave. Si Charlie no hubiera escuchado de la boca de ella decirle que lo amaba, probablemente hubiera hecho al que dijo semejante disparate que lo llevaran de urgencia a San Mungo._

_Luego recordó que una conversación importante para él se estaba desarrollando en esa habitación y es se la estaba perdiendo por su mente despistada._

_- Pero Remus yo te quiero igual, no me importa si eres un Licántropo… mira los días de luna llena yo te podría acompañar… yo podría…. –_

_- ¿Es que estás loca? No voy a dejar que me acompañes, ni siquiera que te me acerques un esos días, no podría poner a más personas en peligro…_

_- Pero la poción Matalobos… - decía ella con la voz tomada, podría asegurar que estaba llorando._

_- La poción Matalobos no tiene nada que ver – El tono de él era duro y firme… Pero Tonks no se iba a dar por vencida._

_- Podría convertirme en algún animal, algo como…._

_- ¡Ja! ¿Que eres animaga ilegal? – Como se atrevía a tratarla de esa manera._

_- No, pero por mi condición de Metamofomaga podría… -_

_- No Nymphadora, no podrías y nunca lo harás, ahora vete por favor, que en unos días es luna llena y como veras mi temperamento no es el mejor – A pesar de que le pidió que saliera, ella no lo hizo. Estaba %100 seguro de que por la mente de Tonks estaba pasando algo que la dejaría destrozada._

_- Dime que no me amas – la determinación en la voz de ella daba miedo. Y claro el tenía razón, le iba a destrozar el corazón._

_- ¿Qué? -_

_- Eso, dime que no me amas y no te molestaré más…_

_- No… no puedo – Ahora es cuando le cerraba todo a Charlie, él la amaba y aun así la rechazaba, perdiendo la oportunidad de estar con ella. Como había hecho él._

_- Dime que no me amas. Por favor, Remus, dime que no me amas y no te molestaré más, solo necesito escucharlo. Dime que ya no me quieres, dímelo para que no me enamore más. Aunque sé que va a doler yo trataré de olvidarte.-_

_- No Nymphadora, ahora vete, por favor._

_No sabía cuando había salido ella, lo único que se dio cuenta es que lo agarro in fraganti y no pudo evitar examinarla apenas salió: sus ojos rojos e hinchados, su piel más pálida de lo normal, su mirada triste, y su pelo ahora de color gris sin brillo, apagado._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a ella._

_- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto._

_La respuesta de ella fue un simple pero terrible sollozo. Nunca la había visto llorar. Las chicas lloran ¿no?_

_Pero ella no era una chica, ella era Tonks. Y en su mundo las Tonks no llorar, porque son felices y no hay nada que les pueda hacer mal._

_Pero por malo que fuera, ese mundo alterno no existe y en el real solo hay una Tonks y no es feliz._

_Él con el corazón destrozado, la tomo de la cintura. La sensación de volver a tocarla otra vez era extraña pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que ella no le dijo nada, en su estado de tristeza se dejaba hacer, cuando hacía nada más unas horas ni siquiera le hablaba._

_Al llegar a las escaleras ella se sentó, se tapo la cara con las manos y siguió llorando. No sabía qué hacer, a la única mujer que había consolado fue a su hermanita Ginny, pero no era lo mismo. Así que se dejo llevar por un impulso: la tomo de los hombros y la abrazó._

_Asombrosamente ella acepto el abrazo y más. Se había aferrado de su camisa y lloraba sobre su pecho._

_- Lo amas mucho – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Una que rompió su corazón._

Desde aquel día no pudo volver a ver a Lupin con la misma cara, no solo por considerarlo el hombre que estaba enamorando a la chica que el amaba, sino también por ser él único el que la pudo hacer feliz.

Su cara seguía mojada por las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos. Ese era el peor recuerdo que tenía de ella. Si el peor.

Porque los recuerdos que tenía de la Segunda Guerra se le hacían borrosos, y agradecía que su cerebro estaba conectado con su corazón. Porque no podría soportar recordar el cuerpo de Tonks inerte. Pero había algo que todavía no podía borrar: su hijo. El hijo de ella. El hijo de ella y Lupin.

Una vez sola lo había visto. Tenía el pelo azul y la misma sonrisa que ella. Era precioso.

En ese momento, recordó la primera vez que se habían conocido. El principio de su amistad y el principio de su amor:

_Era una tarde de otoño, como esta, estaban el Octubre. Era un día ventoso y soleado. Perfecto para el Quidditch. Y así era, había sido el primer partido de la temporada, Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw. Gryffindor había ganado 230 – 90. No sin ningún herido claro…_

_Charlie Weasley el famoso buscador del equipo desde hacía dos años, había logrado atrapar la Snich, pero justo en el momento de cerrar su mano sobre la pequeña pelotita dorada, una bluger lo golpeo y calló inconsciente desde unos 5 metros. Por suerte Madame Hooch pudo alivianar la caída, pero se había dado un fuerte golpe._

_Todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor, incluso Minerva McGonagall habían pensado que luego de dos años de ser campeones, perderían este partido. Cuando Ravenclaw solo le llevaba diez puntos de ventaja. En el momento que los Gryffindor ya no tenían más esperanzas de ganar y Madame Hooch estaba por declarar ganador a Ravenclaw, noto que la mano del buscador estrella de Gryffindor estaba hecho un puño._

_Con una sonrisa en el rostro Madame Hooch abrió la mano del chico y vio como la snich dorada salía rápidamente y volaba en círculos frente a sus ojos._

_Así declaro en partido a favor de Gryffindor y se apresuró a llevar al muchacho a la enfermería._

_Al día siguiente, Charlie Weasley se había despertado en la enfermería con un dolor de cabeza terrible. "Bébelo" le había dicho Madame Pomfrey cuando le entrego un vaso con una poción color azul._

_Mientras que bebía, escucho como la puerta de la enfermería se habría y madame Pomfrey exclamaba algo como "Devuelta usted, señorita Tonks. ¿Qué le ocurrió ahora?"_

_Al terminar la poción, que había hecho desaparecer su dolor de cabeza, pudo ver como una niña, según su túnica, de Hufflepuff se acercaba a Pomfrey con un gran tajo en la mano._

_Tenía el pelo largo castaño claro, rostro en forma de corazón y ojos oscuros y brillantes._

_"Me corte en pociones" le había dicho mientras sonreía como si eso fuese normal._

_Madame Pomfrey suspiro y se alejo de ella con un "Espere aquí, ahora le traigo algo"_

_Con curiosidad Charlie preguntó "¿Que te ocurrió en la mano?"_

_La extraña chica recién se daba cuenta de su presencia._

_"¿Eres Charlie Weasley?" le había preguntado. El extrañado le preguntó si la conocía, ella le respondió que no pero, "¿Quién no conoce al famoso buscador de Gryffindor, Charlie Weasley?" El solo pudo reír ante ese comentario y volver a preguntar que le paso en la mano._

_Ella se acerco mas a él, para poder hablar mejor mientras Madame Pomfrey traía algo para su mano._

_Al llegar a la cama de Charlie y sentarse, miro su mano y restándole importancia dijo "Solamente me corte… en la clase de Snape"_

_Luego ocurrió algo muy extraño para Charlie, sin poder evitar decirle "Snape y su efecto en las personas, es simplemente deprimente", ella había reído y repentinamente su cabello cambio de castaño a rosa chicle._

_Charlie sorprendido, se quedo estático con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca un poco abierta de la impresión, la chica tenía el pelo color rosa chicle. Al darse cuenta de la extrañeza del muchacho Tonks tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo miro. Charlie recuperando el habla le pregunto qué le había ocurrido en el cabello._

_"Soy metamorfomaga" le respondió ella haciendo que su cabello volviera a su antiguo color._

Con ese último recuerdo, Charlie se levanto del pasto. Sorbió por la nariz, secó sus lágrimas y se fue… Se fue a Rumania donde lo esperaba su pequeña Ridgeback Noruego, llamada Nymphadora.

Porque ella seguía viva dentro de su corazón.

_Gracias por haber leído._

_Como a toda escritora le gusta claro: Reviews! :)_

_Beesos, Macarena Lovegood_

_**Chicas, Actualizo porque FF borro algunos guiones al principio de los diálogos y tuve que corregirlo y también bastantes cosas de ortografía que las que lo notaron espero me disculpen.**_

_**Sin más, beesos! n.n**_


End file.
